Dragon Knights
by poltergeist-people
Summary: Princess Lucy had grown of age and was to be married off to a suitor of her fathers choice, The only problem is...Fairy Tail bandits, legend has it they where even able to tame a real dragon. Lucy finds herself in a Peculiar situation when They send a threatening letter to her father leading her to meet a very strange knight hand picked to protect her. full summary inside!
1. ch 1: Princess Lucy's Newest Knight?

**Okay so this is my first Fairy Tail fanfic...rated M for a reason like all my other stories blah blah blah. I started ANOTHER fanfic because the inspiration randomly smacked me in the face like a train...minus the skull crushing and brian bits part..BUT ill balance updating the three its really not that hard since I have some time off to take care of my grandfather I can update while he naps..THANK YOU TO MY BOSS WHO I KNOW WILL NEVER READ THIS! **

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Fairy Tail**

**full summery:**

**In the Kingdom of Fiore Princess Lucy had grown of age and was to be married off to a suitor of her fathers choice, The only problem is...Fairy Tail bandits. the toughest Criminal group Fiore had ever seen, legend has it they where even able to tame a _real _dragon. Lucy finds herself in a Peculiar situation when They send a threatening letter to her father, either he forks over a large sum of money...or they will send their dragon onto him and his family to take everything he loves. Backed into a corner he has his knights scour the land for the best men to protect him and what do they return with? A single man, a dragon slayer. Lucy's father instantly puts her under the protection of this dragon slayer, forced to put her life on hold and spend every moment of day's locked in a Palace with and strange dragon slayer? to say Lucy was upset would be an understatement...but who is this man really? and why does he already seem to know her?**

* * *

"oh my princess you look beautiful!"

The young princess looked into the mirror from where she sat, the ghost of a smile on her face, "Your too kind Tammy."

"no! no! no! Princess I only speak the truth! you are truly a sight to behold!"

The Princess sighed twirling a blonde curl between her fingers, "you really think so?"

"Oh course!" The maid paused and smiled at her Princess, "if you don't mind me asking, did you really design this dress?"

The Princess merely nodded.

Tammy squealed, "Oh your so talented Princess Lucy!"

Lucy blinked at the maid before her, "do you really think so?"

"Oh of course! are these your favorite colors?"

"I suppose they are..." Lucy offered the girl a slight smile and scanned over her dress in the mirror, trying to hide her disgust. The silver and gold fabrics made her once elegant yet sassy dress much too much on the elegant side for her liking, she tossed a glance longingly to her wardrobe where her _real _dress resided, not the one her father felt was suitable. In the wardrobe resided the same dress with the same jewel littered corset top flaring out into a puffy skirt of silk and tool. the same tiara shoes and jewelry as the dress she currently wore except that dress, was the one she really wanted to wear. she hesitated and spared a glance at the small clock in her room, "actually Tammy...seeing as we have yet to do my makeup do you mind if I change dresses? the more I look at this one the less I like it."

The maid hesitated for a fraction of a second before smiling, powder brush in her hand ready to start the princesses makeup, "Oh course Princess! it is your 17th birthday after all! whatever dress you believe will be the best! I'm sure no matter what you wear you wont have trouble gathering suitors!"

Lucy nodded, "Id like to wear the dress in my wardrobe, the same design as this one but its in pink and blue."

The maid nodded before retrieving the dress and matching accessories, "Oh dear my princess! its just so fun and _very _you!"

Lucy covered her grin with her fan - it wasn't lady like to openly show such expressions and she tended to forget to hide them, she figured she should start practicing - "do you really think so?"

Tammy quickly redressed Lucy, changed her accessories and shoes, and applied her makeup before placing a pink and blue tiara on her head between her two curly pigtails. "of course I think so Princess! now are you ready to make your grand entrance and most defiantly Catch the eye of noblemen and royals alike from all over Earthland?"

Lucy picked up her pink and blue fan, sparred one last look into the mirror adoring her cotton candy colored dress, and nodded at the young maid, "yes, thank you Tammy. it has been lovely having you as my personal maid...and friend for the past years. before I set out I would like to ask you if you would consider coming with me after I'm married to Kami knows who?"

The young maids pale blu eyes filled with tears, "it would be my honor Princess."

Lucy smiled at the girl before her and turned on her hells to make her grand entrance at her 17th birthday ball. as she padded down the hall to the huge double doors leading to the ballroom she tried to keep her breathing steady, she knew her father would appall the change in her wardrobe and she would get an earful when the ball was over. But the way she saw it tonight was her last night as a so called free women, by tomorrow suitors would be lining up to take her hand in marriage and take her away from her home. when she reached the doors two nights opened them and a man announced her arrival, The ballroom went quite as lucy made her way down the stairs, every man in the room bowed in respect, every women curtsied as she reached the bottom. Lucy sighed slightly, _well let the games begin I suppose._

Lucy made her way around the ball room, dancing with random men, chatting with ladies she didn't know and keeping her face a perfect mask of dignity and a very small amount of joy as she reached her small thrown at the end of the ball room she saw her mother sitting in the one next to hers. She quickly sat down and her mother raised her fan to cover her mouth, "Love the dress Lucy dear, way to stick it to the man."

Lucy raised her fan as well and giggled, "_mom_ no one says that. and it is fantastic isn't it?"

Her mother grinned, "I love it Baby but your father looked like he was about to give birth to a cow."

"lovely image mom thanks for that, where is father anyways?"

"Oh that stick in the mud had business to attend to something about that _important _letter from a few days ago."

Lucy visibly stiffed at the mention of the letter. she remembered it well. three days ago a letter had arrived from the famous group of bandits Fairy Tail, rumored to have tamed a dragon, the most dangerous group of bandits in all of Fiore maybe even Earthland. Technically that letter was more of a threat than anything, they requested a large sum of money. If the royal family of Fiore did not pay...then they would meet the dragon from the rumors. Her father had decided that rather than giving even a singe jewel of his fortune up he would scour the lands for people worthy to protect his family, Lucy could only assume the knights he sent had found what her father was looking for.

* * *

**several hours later:**

For Lucy the ball passed by in a blur, a very boring blur. the only highlight of her evening was the present she received from her mother, The celestial keys that had been around her mothers neck for as long as she could remember where now around hers. Lucy knew this gift was also her mothers way of saying goodbye but she chose to ignore it in favor of the thought of become a great celestial spirit mage. she walked back to a room happy to get out of her corset, she may love her dress but the dress makers always had trouble accommodating for her...certain needs. when she oppened the doors she instantly removed her shoes, "Tammy! oh Kami you wouldnt believe the night Ive had!"

The little maid instantly walked into the room and gasped as Lucy began removing her own corset strings, "P-Princess! you may not was to do that!"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "honestly Tammy its not like I don't know how to remove a ball gown."

Tammy yelped, "N-no Princess it's not that! just...turn around please."

Lucy sighed and did as she was asked and screamed at what she saw, "OH MY GOD WHO IS HE?!"

The man Lucy was pointing at raised a pink eyebrow and grinned, "Me? Im Natsu. Your new uh Knight I guess."

Tammy face palmed and looked at Lucy, "Sorry Princess let _me _introduce him..This as he so kindly informed is Natsu..he is your new personal guard your night he is the man brought her to protect you all from Fairy Tail and is to be your personal guard until you are married and have left the castle."

Lucy nodded and then froze, "whoa wait, the _only _man brought to protect the palace no one else was suitable?"

The maid hesitated for a moment and Natsu took that as a chance to speak, "noooopppee! just me! They figured I was the best choice - which I am - because Im a dragon slayer."

Lucy felt her eyes widen, too tiered from todays ball to keep in her surprise, "A dragon slayer! that's rare!"

Natsu just grinned and scratched the back of his head, Lucy took this as an opportunity to inspect the strange man more, The grey uniform with gold lining all the knights wore when not in there armor only contrasted his pink hair to a blinding point. His grin looked like it would be painful if attempted by anyone else, the way he casually sat on her bed with one leg on his lap screamed peasant, the scar on his neck spoke of adventure, and the fact most of his uniform was unbuttoned exposing almost all of his well-toned chest made Lucy blush and look away. Natsu seemed to notice this and his grin turned sly as he examined the blushing girl before him, her brown eyes shifted anywhere but him, her blonde hair bounced in its curly pigtails when she lightly shifted her position, and her blue and pink dress seemed oddly out of place in the castle filled with silver and golds. He decided he was bored of the silence an spoke up, "sooooo princess how was the ball?"

Before Lucy could stop herself the words flew out of mouth, "Absolutely horrible! everyone is so shallow and every man kept starring at my chest married or not its...its _disgusting!_"

Natsu laughed deciding he liked this girl, "Well its hard not to when it take up like half your body!"

Lucy huffed deciding she hated this man, "it does not!"

"sure whatever Luigi."

"its Lucy! Princess to you!"

Natsu blinked, "you don't like your name?"

Lucy looked taken aback, "n-no I love my name my mother gave it to me."

Natsu cocked his head to the side smokey onyx eyes glittering with curiosity, "then why not let people call you Lucy, its your name right? and its not like they don't know your a princess with that thing on your head."

She blinked, "I...I never thought of it that way...very well you may call me Lucy in private..my father would go ballistic if you did so in public."

Natsu shrugged, "Kay...hey Luuucccy?"

Lucy decided this man may not be so bad...he may even be smart, she decided that maybe having a man like Natsu as her Personal guard might not be so bad, "yes Natsu?"

"how do you get a corset big enough to keep that monster you call a chest in?"

_I change my mind I hate him. _"OUT!"

Natsu looked up shocked, "huh?"

"OUT! I NEED TO CHANGE GET OUT! PERVERT!"

Natsu humphed, "It was just a question not like I'm interested."

Lucy blushed, wether in anger or embarrassment she didn't know, "OUT!"

Natsu yelped and left the room seeing the princesses eyes blaze with anger, one her left Tammy began helping her change, "well princess he's..."

"Annoying?"

"I suppose but thats not what I was going to say.."

"Rude?"

"Still not it.."

"obnoxious?"

"try again.."

"perverted?"

"well maybe a little...but what I was going to say was handsome, he's a very handsome man.."

Lucy blushed a little remembering the sight of the strange mans obviously sculpted chest through the crack in his shirt and his somehow boyishly charming but handsome features, "Well...I suppose he _could _seem handsome."

Tammy giggled, "Its a shame your to be married otherwise Im sure you could have plenty of fun with handsome _personal _guard if you know what I mean."

Lucy blushed even harder as she put on her less than ladylike nightgown, "I would never! he's a neanderthal"

Tammy rolled here eyes, "but princess you must admit his blatant audited and _neanderthalish _curiosity is rather attractive...sexy even."

"h-he called my chest a monster!"

the maid giggled "which means he was checking you out"

"he called my chest a _monster! _and said it took up half my body."

she began brushing Lucy's hair, "...well your chest is rather large..and you never really bother to hide it."

"Do you know how hard it is to cover this thing!" Lucy exclaimed, gesturing to her chest barley covered by the thin pink fabric of her nightgown.

"princess..you kind of just proved his point."

"uggghhhh!" Lucy grabbed the brush from Tammy, "you can have the rest of the night off, Im sure your exhausted, I can finish this."

Tammy nodded and quietly exited the room, leaving Lucy to brush her hair. she did so for several minuets until a slightly familiar voice rang through the air it was deep but not to much to the point of being intimidating and oddly...playful? "Hey I thought princesses where supposed to cover up, not wear pink nightgowns that barely covered their butt and had tiny straps that looked like they where going to break under the weight of their chest?"

Lucy whipped around to see her new 'Knight' lying back on her bed, "S-shut up! I can dress how I want you..you pink haired pervert!"

Natsu frowned, "hey Its salmon!"

She rolled her eyes, "yeah and my favorite color is bright orange."

Natsu cocked his head in confusion, "I thought it was pink and your second favorite color was blue?"

"it's called sarcasm you dope, yes my favorite colors are pink and blue...wait how did you know that?"

Natsu's eyes widened and he spoke quickly, "I uh guessed...well um gotta go just wanted to tell you that my room is next to yours If you need anything bye Lucy see yah tomorrow!"

With that he ran out of the room leaving Lucy in confusion, "guessed? ehh maybe it was the ball gown.." she shrugged it off and crawled into bed, too exhausted to contemplate any further, she fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillows.

* * *

**okay so chapter 1 done! let me know if you think i should continue i guess no point in piling onto my workload if no one wants to read it (ill still write the story if no one reads it...just not till my other fanfics are finished.) oh and to those who haven't read my fanfics if your offended easily too fuckin bad! I'm blunt with shit in my authors notes and use crude language in my fanfics and there will be lemons! complain if you want but just so you know... i have no shits to give about your ****complaints! **

**oh and this chapter was shorter than most of them will probably be just so you know.**


	2. Ch 2: I promise

**Okay so just so y'all know, Natsu will be more mature as things go on but lets face it natsu was always way to curious and doesn't know his boundaries, I love that about him so that might not change to much :P anyways heres chapter 2**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Lucy woke up that morning to the sound of a crash in the next room, she instantly darted out of the room and to where she heard the sound, "WHAT HAPPENED!"

A wide eyed Natsu looked up at her grinning from his place on the floor, "had to kill a fly, morning Lucy!"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "some dragon slayer you are if you cat even kill a fly without falling all over the place."

"AYE!"

Lucy jumped at the tiny voice, "w-what was that? did you hear that?"

Natsu laughed and stood, one hand behind his back, he used the other to feel Lucy's forehead, "I didn't hear anything, you feeling okay Luuucccy?"

"Im _fine _Natsu if anyones not okay its you! now what was that?"

Natsu laughed shakily, "Nothing I promise, why don't you go back to your room relax and work on your book or something girly."

Lucy nodded and was about to leave the room when she realized something, "HOW on Earthland do you know I write!"

"uh...your father told me?"

Lucy narrowed her eyes, "...okay, but what was that noise?"

"I told you, nothing!"

"AYE!"

Lucy's eyes widened, "there it was again! Natsu you cant tell me its nothing!"

Natsu took a deep breath, "fine but you cant tell anyone okay?"

Lucy, being a girl who always had a deep curiosity and a love of secrets nodded, "of course, its a secret just between us."

Natsu grinned at her and removed his other hand from behind his back, revealing a blue cat hanging by its tail, "This is my friend Happy."

the cat looked at Lucy and grinned, "AYE!"

"HOLY CRAP A TALKING CAT!"

Natsu cringed, "shhhhhh! and technically Happy's not a cat he's an exceed."

Lucy blinked, "I think I've read about those in a book before...but wheres his wings?" Happy instantly sprouted wings and started flying around the room, lucy let out a breath, "holy crap times two."

Natsu laughed, "hey Lucy I didn't know princesses where aloud to say things like crap."

Happy landed at Natsu's side, "Aye! the weird princess has a potty mouth."

Lucy glared at the Happy, "I am not weird!"

Natsu furrowed his brows, "but Lucy if Happy says your weird then you must be weird, Happy doesn't lie."

"stupid cat..why is he even here?"

Natsu scratched the back of his head, "I guess he followed me here. we don't usually spend time apart so it was a relief to see him but...I'm probably not aloud to have him here huh?" he dropped his gaze to the floor in defeat.

Lucy looked at the Knight before her with her brows furrowed, she couldn't help but feel bad, the man obviously loved the damn cat and he did volunteer to come her and protect her family...so why not. "well...Natsu, I _am _the princess and I think its okay If Happy was to stay...just make sure he stay's in the room and no one else finds out."_  
_

Natsu looked up slightly, "Really?!"

Lucy blushed and nodded before leaving the room, failing to notice Natsu's childish grin turn into a smirk. when she shut the door looked back to Happy and grinned, "You hungry?"

Happy smiled back, "aye! bring me back some fish Natsu!"

Natsu nodded and left the room, "sure thing, let me go fetch the princess first."

When Natsu arrived at Lucy's room she had already dressed in a long light green dress with a matching petticoat and green bow holding up part of her hair in a pony tail, a small crown rested on the center of her head. She looked up as he walked in and frowned, "You know Natsu your supposed to _knock _before entering someones room." she leaned into her mirror and lightly lined her eyes with Kohl after dusting them a light green.

"Ehhhhh? but you where already dressed."

she rolled her eyes and walked past Natsu to grab a matching fan, "come on Natsu Im sure your hungry."

Natsu grinned, "oh yeah and happy wants some fish!"

Lucy merely nodded and walked through the many palace hallways with Natsu...quickly becoming annoyed with the constant stare's and murmurs from the younger maids. She flicked open her fan and flicked it closed again in annoyance, "Sir Natsu, you seemed to have already acquired quite a few fans."

Natsu looked down at Lucy, "have I Princess?"

Lucy was mildly surprised he remembered to use her title outside closed doors but smiled a bit, "you cant possibly tell me that you haven't noticed."

Natsu grinned, "oh you mean the maids? there not always giggling like mad women? strange I could have sworn that was the norm here with how things have been going."

Lucy giggled but quickly stifled it and covered her mouth with her fan when one of the servants gave her a weird look, "ahem. so how do you like the palace Sir Natsu?"

Natsu frowned, "why do you do that?"

"do what?"

"hide your smile and choke down your laughter. A maid can laugh but you can't?"

Lucy's reply was bitter "It is un lady-like and a lady of my standard should not show such emotions."

Natsu rolled his eyes and gave her a side glance, "so what other emotions cant you show, princess?"

"anger, resentment, jealousy, sadness, joy, embarrassment, frustration and so on."

"so what? you cant _feel?"_

Lucy snorted earning her another weird look from a servant she passed, "Im supposed to be refined and above everyone so feelings are irrelevant."

Natsu nodded as if he understood, "yes because snorting is very_ refined _I should remember that." Lucy swatted him with her fan when no one was looking and he chuckled, "what about love, can you show love Princess Lucy?"

Lucy froze beside Natsu and he stopped a few steps ahead of her, turning to see her face, her fan was lowered and her bangs covering her eyes, "Sir Natsu a Princess does not show love nor is she free to feel it."

Natsu looked down at the girl and was overcome with the sudden urge to hug her, so after a quick look around, he did. "Thats stupid everyone can love. what about your family and your going to get married right?"

Lucy laughed bitterly, "My mother is the only one who loves me, My father wanted a boy and blames me for the fact my mother cant get pregnant again. And as for my _marriage _I don't get a say, my father picks who it is, I shall find out this morning who my betrothed is." without realizing it she sunk closer to Natsu and sighed, "your really warm you know."

Natsu closed his eyes and breathed in her sent, only to pull away at her words and clear his throat, "Well that sucks Lu- Princess you should be free to love at the very least."

Lucy nodded an re-gained her composure, "I wish I could Sir Natsu." with that she walked off, leasing Natsu to the dining room where her mother and father sat alone when she entered the room she curtsied, "Good morning Father, Good morning Mother."

Her mother smiled warmly at Lucy and shifted her gaze to Natsu who quickly bowed. she smiled at him and stood, "Natsu I assume?"

Natsu smiled back, "yes your highness."

"oh jeez call me Layla its only us here and your highness makes me feel old blech! anyways is your hair naturally that color?"

Lucy's father shook his head and Lucy stifled a giggle. Natsu grinned, "Yes and before you ask it salmon not pink."

Lucy twirled her fan, "nope its pink, mom feel free and refer to it as pink. he has pink hair."

Natsu looked at her eyes narrowed, "salmon."

"pink."

"salmon."

"piiinnnnkkkkk."

"Lucy! bickering is un lady-like and will not be tolerated in my presence!" Lucy's father glared down at her, "Now both of you sit down."

Lucy instantly shut up and walked to the table, Natsu and to bite back a growl before following her. Layla looked livid, "Now Jude! those two get along be happy! its _cute! _anywho, Natsu dear I hear your a dragon slayer?"

Natsu ginned and Nodded.

"How does one get to be a Dragon Slayer?"

Before He could answer Lucy cut in, "Oh mom its fascinating! they are raised by _real _dragons and they learn their skills and such!" she smiled happily before realizing she had spoken out of turn In the presence of her father, she lowered her eyes to the table, "My apologies it was not my place to speak."

Natsu shrugged and grinned at her, "where did you hear all that?"

Lucy blushed and played with her food, "I read it in a book."

Layla looked at the two smiling, Jude glared at the scene before him, "daughter remember your manners."

Lucy looked up at her father before bowing her head back to the table, "my apologies father."

Natsu frowned at the scene before him, _where did the sassy princess go? _

Jude looked back at Natsu, who was still frowning worriedly at Lucy, eyes narrowed. "And daughter, I do not appreciate the stunt you pulled last night. _that _monstrosity was not what we had decided on."

Lucy looked up at her father, "but that was the dress I designed for my 17th birthday I wanted to wear it."

"I dont care that dress could have cost you a future husband! just because its your birthday doesn't mean you can disobey me and do as you wish that party wasn't for you to be a rebellious teenager it was for us to find someone _willing _to marry you!"

Natsu couldn't bite back his words, "I thought the dress suited her and I honestly doubt it cost her a husband, Lucy is a very beautiful girl."

Lucy's mother smiled, Lucy blushed, and Jude's eye twitched slightly, but he decided to let it go considering Natsu was there to protect his palace and would of course never see his daughter again, "well yes I suppose and it seem's several men agreed with you, the king of Stella would agree..the most."

Lucy practically choked on her water, "that old bat!?"

Jude glared at his daughter, "daughter he is not an old bat he is your future husband."

"But father he is older than you by a good five years at least!"

"and?"

"I COULD BE HIS DAUGHTER!"

"LUCY HEARTFILIA YOU ARE TO MARRY THE KING OF STELLA AND THAT IS FINAL!"

Lucy stood up and ran from the room before her tears could fall from her eyes. Natsu got up and followed leaving the King and Queen to dine alone. when he reached her he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her small sobbing form to him, glaring at the servants that dared to stop and stare. "shhhhh it's okay Luce. everything is going to be okay."

"No it's not! Im a 17 year old girl being forced to a man I will never love that is over twice my age! it will not be okay!"

Natsu felt his jaw clench as he pulled the sobbing girl closer, "Lets go back to my room an talk okay? I'm sure Happy will help cheer you up too."

Lucy sniffled and let him lead her down the castle hallways, "I-I doubt...*sniff*..you stupid cat will...*sniff*make...me feel better."

Natsu sighed and pulled the crying princess into his room, the moment he shut the door Happy flew up to them, "Did you bring my fish?!"

Natsu looked at him apologetically the pointed at lucy, "no but I brought you a crying girl you need to help me cheer up!"

Happy took one glance at lucy and flinched, "a-aye? uh Natsu how do you cheer up a girl?"

Natsu scratched the back of his head, "I-I don't know...the only women I know are terrifying! should we give her thinks she likes?"

Happy nodded, "Aye sir!...what does Lucy like?"

"uh...books, the color pink, dresses, uh flowers, and uh animals I think.." Natsu froze, "Animals! Happy go hug her!"

"wh-what!"

"_please _happy!"

"...Aye!"

Happy reluctantly padded over to Lucy who automatically began sobbing into his fur, "WHHHAAAA STUPID CAT I DONT WANNA MARRY THE OLD BAG OF BONES!"

"a-aye...well figure it out...I'm sure Natsu can figure out how to get you out of this!"

Lucy instantly stopped sobbing, "h-he can?!"

Natsu dropped the books he was carrying over to Lucy, "I-I can?"

Lucy let go of happy and pounced on Natsu, knocking him flat and burying his face in her breasts, "OH THANK YOU NATSU! YOUR THE BEST!"

Natsu gulped and struggled to breath, "hhmmph Luuufy I ummmpp cmmpt bwwwrrth!"

Lucy's eyes widened and she scrambled up from Natsu "Oh kami i'm so sorry!...Im just so happy!"

Natsu grinned at her and scratched the back of his head, "no problem Lucy..what are friends for? I find a way to get you out of this marriage."

Lucy smiled, _friends huh? I think I might actually like that, _she held out her pinky to Natsu and grinned back, "promise?"_  
_

he took her pinky in his, "I promise on my life Lucy you wont have to marry anyone you don't wanna."

with that Lucy ran got up from her place on her floor to go pick flowers in the garden telling Natsu to get some fish for Happy then catch up to her. he nodded and when she left the room Happy laughed slightly, "you liiiikkkkee her."

Natsu blinked, "who Luce? why wouldn't I she's a good friend and I will protect her." Natsu smiled and left the room to retrieve the fish for the happy deciding that the time he was to spend in the castle with her wouldn't be as boring as he had thought before he came here.

* * *

**holy crap I just realized I used Layla's name in one of my Inuyasha fic's XD well it is one of my favorite names. anyways theres your next chapter I think this fanfic will have ****relatively short chapters but there will be lots of them so yeah.**


	3. Ch 3: A new guest

**hi well i haven't updated this due to writes block so yeah no complaints.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own fairy tail**

* * *

About a week has passed since since the engagement and Natsu's promise to Lucy, gone where Lucy's original worries about her knight she actually found him to be a friend...no not just a friend a best friend. They where often seen roaming the palace gardens together and never had a meal without the other by their side. The maids were envious and were dying to ask the young princess just how deep her relationship was with the pink haired man was, but never did due to Lucy status. The other Knights where curious and made a point to ask Natsu about his and the Kings busty blonde daughter's relationship when they where alone with him, Natsu would just grin and state she was a great friend. The King on the other hand, was furious. He stood at the window of his chambers that morning glaring down at the two friends, who where currently having a picnic in the garden, he glared harder when Natsu said something that made his daughter openly laugh. "Layla."

The Queen looked up from her dresser where she had been examining her earrings, "yes dear?"

"what do you think about this Natsu boy?"

She got up from the dresser and to her husband, looking out the window at the dragon slayer and her daughter laughing happily, "I think Natsu is not a boy but a man and a very sweet one at that." She rolled her eyes at her husbands slight look of confusion, "really dear? you expect this so called _boy _to die for us but didn't take a second look?"

"I knew he was a dragon slayer that saved a whole squad of my men from a monster attacking them in the road single handedly. why would I take a second look?"

She sighed, "No Jude not at his credentials but at _him."_

The king just starred at her blankly.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath before continuing, "dear if you really looked at Natsu you would see that despite his boyish features he's at least twenty."

Jude looked at his wife then back at the boy who he had assumed was just..well a boy roughly around his daughters age, give or take about a year, who was somewhat naive. but if his wife was correct and he was indeed older by several years, he could be a problem. Age equals knowledge and...maturity after all. He narrowed his eyes and called for maid, requesting she bring Natsu to his chambers for a private conversation, he then watched as the maid darted across the yard to fetch Natsu. When Natsu walked into his chamber and bowed to both him and his wife, he looked the boy over before speaking, "Boy, how old are you"

Natsu looked at the king slightly confused, _how old am I? how does that relate to anything? _He mentally shrugged and answered, "Twenty-one your Majesty."

Laya stifled a victory laugh and Jude looked even closer at his newest knight noticing a faint shadow of pink stubble across his jaw and broad shoulders resembling much more of a man than a 17 year old boy. He glared, "I see...A young man your age and with your talents must be quite popular amongst girls back home, I know you are with the ones in this palace."

Natsu furrowed his brows, _where is this going? _"I never really paid much attention to how popular I am your Majesty."

"oh is that so?."

"yes your majesty." Natsu forced a slight smile._  
_

Jude noticed his smile and misjudged it completely, "so you have a girl back home waiting for you?"

Natsu looked at him like he had grown a second head, "No your majesty, everyone back home is completely insane."

"Is that so...and what do you think of my daughter?"

Natsu thought about the previous week, remembering everyday with Lucy and the way she would smile or laugh..in his presence only. he thought about her fiery spirit, her fear of never falling in love, her ridiculous love of books, her face when she would practice her celestial magic or when she would make a contract with one of her mothers old spirits, the way her eyes sparkled when he and happy would do something odd, the anger she expressed when he broke something or came back at night a little bit drunk and ruffed up from fighting with the other knights, and the way she would pout when he teased her. Natsu knew very well his feeling for Lucy where more than he had let on to Happy after his promise to her, He knew he felt attracted to the girl. But she was still his friend, He smiled at the king, "Princess Lucy is a great girl her future husband is a very lucky man."

Layla who had been quietly watching the exchange raised her brows, not at Natsu's verbal answer but the slight twitch of his eye when he mention her daughter future husband. It was clear to her from that little movement, Natsu hated the man Lucy was to marry and he hadn't even met the man. Layla faintly wondered how such an eccentric man could hide his hatred so well but brushed it off as her husband dismissed Natsu gruffly and led her from the room to go to the dinning room for breakfast.

Natsu walked through the palace halls and back into the garden where lucy was sitting on a blanket reading, she looked up as he sat down next to her, "Hey Natsu, what did my father want?"

Natsu shrugged, "he just had some personal questions about me, what are you reading?"

Lucy blushed a little and held up her book, _The Complete History of Dragons. _"I-its not like I don't trust your ability to protect the palace...Im just a little scared and knowledge has always calmed me, Natsu...do you really think that the Fairy Tail bandits really have a real dragon?" Lucy looked down at her lap, "If they do and it comes after us...are you sure you can beat it? I don't mean to judge but Ive never seen your magic and even though I know your strong. I know the dragon is too."_  
_

Natsu grinned at the girl, "Of course I can beat a dragon! C'mon Luce I _was _raised by one so its not like I don't know what they're like!"

Lucy smiled back at Natsu, "your right, Im glad your here Natsu. Your the only person who I_ know_ has zero ulterior motive's and will be completely honest with me." she stood up and brushed off her skirt before standing on her toes to kiss the man on the cheek, "thank you Natsu, you have no idea how much it means to me." with that Lucy walked away muttering about returning the book to the royal library before her father found out she had taken.

Natsu watched her go with a frown and guilt clutching at his heart, he was so preoccupied with sorting out his muddled emotions he didn't notice the man drop from his perch on the tree and walk up behind him, "So thats why your taking longer than usual huh? I must admit she's pretty hot."

Natsu whirled around to face the dark haired man, "its not like that you damn stripper, and what the _hell _are you doing here anyways!"

The man grinned at Natsu, "honestly is that how you treat injured men you found on your walk outside palace walls?"

Natsu's eyes widened in shock, "No. hell no. get out of here!"

The man just rolled his eyes, "I ain't going anywhere flame for brains..hey do you think I could get the princess to personally treat my wounds?"

Natsu felt his eye twitch as he picked up the man and threw him into the wall, "OUT!"

"Shhhh damnit Natsu I was supposed to fake injury not get a _real _one!"

The pink haired knight blinked and walked over to the other man before kneeling beside him, "supposed to?"

"yep, you know how old man Makarov is."

Natsu Huffed, "damnit gramps."

Before either man could speak again a loud gasp echoed in the silent garden, "Oh my! N-natsu who is that and Kami...why is he _bleeding?!" _Lucy furrowed her brows in confusion, "...better yet, why is there a hole in the gate walls?"

Natsu scratched the back of his head, "uh well...uh.."

"My names Gray, Im a friend of Natsu's. Im bleeding because I fell off the top of the wall - I had bet Natsu that I could scale it- oh and as for the hole...Im not sure how that got there." Gray smiled at Lucy, "My apologies princess, I just wanted to drop by and say hello to Natsu. see how he was doing you know."

Natsu glared at Gray then grinned at Lucy, "sorry Luce he's an idiot."

Lucy giggled, "wait so you have pink hair, own a blue cat, and your friends name is Gra_y? _Does the village you come from have an odd fascination with colors?"

Natsu quitely mumbled that his hair was not pink but salmon and Gray laughed, "you know princess I never even thought of that. It is kind of odd huh?"

Lucy smiled and nodded before holding out her hand, "a fall that far must have injured your legs, can you walk on your own Mr. Gray? If not please allow me and Natsu to help bring you to his chambers so I can treat your wounds."

Gray smiled and Lucy's worried look and Natsu's on look of shock, "Some help would be nice thank you Princess."

she nodded and looked at Natsu who immediately helped the 'injured' Gray and headed back to his room, one they where there Lucy clapped her hands together and Grabbed the medical supplies she had quickly learned to keep in Natsu's room from the past week and patted a sleeping Happy on the head. "Okay Mr. Gray this shouldn't take long but you might need to stay for a few days..I trust thats okay?"

Lucy looked at blue eyed man before her, failing to notice Natsu's wide-eyed look and Gray smiled, "That is so kind of you Princess thank you. I promise to stay out of everyones way during my stay here."

She nodded and excused herself, telling the two men they should catch up. The moment she left Natsu spoke up, "out."

Grey rolled his eyes, "Nah, I like it here. the room is nice, the Princess is nice...hey do you think she will let me call her Luce too?"

Natsu glared at him, "No, because your leaving."

Grey rolled his eyes, "Natsu we have the same goal and Makarov wants thing to go faster than what your providing. I get It Princess Lucy is quite the looker and seems awfully nice and I would have taken my sweet time here too but lets face it. Your an Idiot, If that women was lying naked in your bed _begging _you, you wouldn't know what to do. hell you wouldn't know what to do if someone threw a freaking manual at your head telling you what to do even if it was a _picture book."_

The dragon slayer growled, "You act like Im a virgin." He laughed at Grey's astonished look, "Seriously man? did you honestly think I have never been with a women? I didnt need anyone to tell me about my desires like _some _people I know, Its called _instinct."_

"So you've slept with the soon to be married princess?"

Natsu tried not to choke on air, "N-no! I wouldn't sleep with Lucy!"

Grey grinned, "good then It shouldn't be a problem to hurry things up."

Natsu was left speechless so he settled for a quick growl before he stormed out of the room leaving Grey grinning on the bed.

* * *

**sorry it took so long, shit has hit the fan in my life**


	4. Ch 4: Who are you?

**okay so yay next chapter! and for the record the way Lucy gets more spirits will not resemble the actual story at all if thats what anyone expected.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Natsu sat on the windowsill letting the warm summer breeze brush over him, He didn't know what he was doing sitting here. He kept telling himself to go back, but every time he tried the moonlight seemed to reflect in her hair and light up the slightly flushed girl. He shouldn't be here, If she woke up she would freak out and he would probably be executed by the king. _I need to leave, there is no point in being here. watching her sleep is fucking creepy anyways! _He nodded his head in agreement with his thoughts and moved to leave the room but instead found himself at her bedside. He mentally cursed himself but smiled when Lucy snuggled deeper into her pillow and giggled. _I wonder what she's dreaming about. _

He leaned over to brush the hair from her face and froze when she giggled, "Natsu..."

His eye's widened in shock, _just **what **is she dreaming about?  
_

She tossed in her sleep, forcing the thin sheets down her body, His eyes automatically fell upon her torso, her small blue night gown barely keeping her ample breasts from being fully exposed, it had at some point ridden up to just below her breasts exposing her deep curves and flat stomach. Natsu didn't know wether to thank or curse the thin pink sheets resting over her hips and legs. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to silence the raging moral battle in his head, He looked down at Lucy as she sighed and smiled softly in her sleep before scrunching up her nose and pouting.

He willed his eyes to leave the perfect pout her lips made but Grays words yesterday still spun around in his head along with that damn knowing grin. It took the bastard five seconds to discover and point out the feeling Natsu had been ignoring since he first saw the fuming girl in the pink and blue ball gown storm into her room and throw off her shoes as if they burnt. The same feeling he pushed to the back of his mind when she smiled, laughed, pouted, or even yelled at him. He had known it all along, he wouldn't have offered to help her with her marriage problem or spend every moment possible with her is he didn't. sure he was nice but not **that **nice, he did have better things to do then hang out will an ill tempered princess...well he should feel that way at least. He sighed and looked around as if someone other than him would be watching the princess at such an hour before leaning over and pressing his lips lightly over hers. As he stepped back he tried to memorize every inch of her face, everything down to the small content smile she now wore before speaking quietly, "Don't worry this will all be over with soon...goodnight princess." with that he left through the window. it had been three days since Gray had come and tonight would be the last time he laid eyes upon Lucy. Within less than and hour he would be out of her life.

* * *

Lucy woke from her dreams with a start at the smell of something burning and a loud sound crashing downstairs...a sound that to her seemed and awful lot like an explosion. She whipped her head around to look out the window and was met with the sight of burning palace walls and smoke. She did the only thing she thought to do, she screamed and called out the name of the one person who she knew would come to her aid. her Knight, her best friend, "NATSU!" she waited a fraction of a second before darting towards the door. _stupid! of course he wouldn't be here he has to protect the palace from the dragon. _She let out a choked sob at the thought of that monstrous thing destroying her home at this very moment. she tried for the door but found it some blocked from the outside, she let out another sob before squaring her shoulders and collecting herself along with her most precious belonging, her mothers keys. her mother didn't raise a coward for a princess, She let out a harsh cry of determination and anger at the door, "LUCY KICK!" She felt the objects blocking the door fall away and the door open just enough for her to squeeze through.

She ran through the halls, some burning, some torn to what could only be described as shreds with gaping holes leading to other rooms. she had to get out of the palace before it burnt to the ground. as she rounded a corner and burst into the main hall she got an eyeful of the battle. The royal knights where losing she could tell even at first glance, the palace held very few mage's and it looked like like the rumors where true. all of the people who where dressed it clothing that did not belong to the palace appeared to be mage's. All of the Fairy Tail bandits really did posses magic skills, even if the dragon wasn't here they wouldn't stand a chance. _we could all very well die tonight because my father didn't want to give up even a single gem. _she was chased from her thoughts when she caught a flash of pink in the crowd. she instantly ran towards him instantly, darting between every gap she could find in the battle. She cried out in joy as she saw him fully, she was so close. she started running towards him, "nat-"

She was cut off when Natsu threw one of the royal Knights across the room with a snarl and Women with deep red hair walked up to him, "SALAMANDER! HURRY IT UP!"

Lucy cried out in pure anguish. The red head and Natsu turned to her, the moment he spotted her his eyes went wide, "LUCY!"

She was frozen to her spot as the pair walked up to her, the girl curious, Natsu panicky. She felt a tear roll down her face as the betrayal stung her, "j-just _who _are you?"

The red haired women looked to him, "Salamander..is this the princess?"

Lucy looked at the women, noting her armor and sharp sword before it hit her, "oh Kami...your one of them! there is no dragon...its you."

both of their eyes went wide and they stared at her before Natsu looked at her pleadingly, "how-"

Lucy cut him off with a sob, "I read it in a few articles on the Fairy Tail bandits... they had supposedly named their dragon Salamander."

Natsu closed his eyes, "Luce-"

"DONT YOU DARE CALL ME THAT YOU BASTARD! YOU- YOU TRAITOR!" Natsu flinched but she continued, "YOU LIED TO ME AND TOLD ME YOU WOULD HELP ME! YOU SAID WE WOULD BE BEST FRIENDS! I _TRUSTED _YOU AND YOU BETRAYED ME AND DESTROYED MY HOME!"

Natsu looked like she had kicked him multiple times, in the head, "Lucy..please listen to me..."

"NO! WHY SHOULD I YOU BASTARD! I AM GOING TO DESTROY YOU!"

at Lucy's proclamation the small portion if the room that hadn't stopped fighting when she first started screeching did now. The red haired women looked at her one brow raised and Natsu stared at her blankly, "huh?"

"GATE OF THE MAIDEN I OPEN THEE! VIRGO!"

Natsu held up his hands as a pink haired maid seemed to come out of think air greeting Lucy with a bow, one chained hand under her chest. Natsu took a step back, remembering the day Lucy had made a contract with the over bearing celestial spirt. "N-now Lucy...lets think for a second okay?"

Lucy glared at him, "Virgo..he betrayed me."

Virgo calmly looked over to Natsu, "does he need punishment princess?"

Lucy Practically snarled her next words, "to put it nicely, yes."

Virgo simply nodded before lashing out at Natsu with her chains and burrowing under the floor, Natsu looked around at the floor, "SHIT! SERIOUSLY LUCY C'MON I WASNT LIEING! I WAS REALLY GOING TO HELP YOU, YOU _ARE _MY BEST FRIEND!"

Lucy held back a sob, "LIAR! YOU JUST NEEDED A WAY TO STEAL FATHERS MONEY!" Virgo popped from the ground and transformed into a giant gorilla-like women body slamming down.

Natsu barley had time to dodge, "NO LUCE THATS NOT IT! I WAS GOING TO COME BACK AND HELP YOU!"

Lucy could faintly hear collective gasps at his proclamation. she stood frozen watching him battle Virgo as his words rang around in her head. _he was going to come back? _"that would probably have gotten you killed."_  
_

Natsu sparred a look over to her as he blocked one of Viragos punches, "hey I promised didn't I?"

Lucy lowered her gaze to the floor, "Virgo."

Virgo turned back to her smaller form and made her way to Lucy. Lucy whispered something into her ear and the spirt nodded, "of course princess I shall return soon...if not feel free to punish me."

Lucy rolled her eyes and made her way to a confused Natsu, the room was filled with tension and curiosity but she tried to ignore the prying eyes and focus on Natsu, "your right..you made a promise. now keep it."

As If on cue virgo jumped from the top of the grand staircase, tossing bags at the Fairy Tail bandits before she burrowed under the floor next to Lucy. Natsu looked at the bag the red head carried and noticed it was filled with gold and other valuable things, he even recognized one of Lucy's tiara's. He looked down at the blonde princess who had taken hold of his hand and lead him towards the hole her celestial spirt made, "what are you doing Luce?"

She smiled up at him, "Being a good friend and forcing you to make good on your promises."

He looked at her confused, "huh?"

"your going to help me escape this prison and teach me all about the outside world!" She laughed and before anyone could react jumped into the hole, pulling Natsu with her.

He grinned down at her and squeezed her hand before taking off running down the dirt tunnel, pulling her with him, "Alright Luce! C'mon, you'll love Fairy Tail!"

She giggled as she ran with him, not caring that her bare feet where getting cut and dirty or that she was in nothing but a tiny blue nighty smeared with dirt, she was going to see the world, she was going to be free, and she was going to do it with her best friend, Natsu. Fairy Tails very own dragon. her grinned wider as they reached the end of the tunnel, -virgo returning to the celestial spirt realm as they ran Into the forest surrounding the Palace, "HEY NATSU, DOES BEING FAIRY TAILS DRAGON MEAN YOU USE FIRE SLAYER MAGIC? CAN YOU BREATH FIRE?!"

She could feel a laugh shake his body before he did just as she asked, destroying half the surrounding forest as he did, she would had yelled at him for being so stupidly reckless had she not been to busy basking in her new freedom, in the joy she was feeling running far away from her cage.

* * *

**tada?**


	5. Ch 5: new friends

**Okay so first off a quick thank you to for pointing out my little name slip! your totally right I was half focused on the next chapter of Crime Life (had been writing a bit of it before I switched to Dragon Nights) and accidentally typed Kagome...ooops.. anyways thanks for pointing that out, I fixed it now so I'm happy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I have no ownership over Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Natsu had said his and Lucy's treck through the forest would put them about a day behind the others but Lucy loved every moment of it, she had always wanted to see the world outside of her cage. The sun was slowly rising and lucy watched how the morning light bounced off his unruly pink hair and glittered against his toothy grin as he pointed out random things he liked about the forest, "hey Natsu..."

"yeah Luce?"

"Whats it like at Fairy Tail? I mean...will they be okay with me there or will they hate me because Im the princess?"

Natsu blinked, his smiled disappearing, "No one is going to hate you Lucy. You gave up your own possessions to us without a second though and probably helped a ton of them with their escape with that huge hole in the floor. They could all clearly see how great you are, and to top it off your my friend."

Lucy rolled her eyes and tried her hardest not to blush, "Natsu just because _you _think Im great and befriended me doesn't mean they will too."

Natsu waved his hand in the air like her notion was ridiculous, "sure they will. as for your other question, Fairy Tail is great. We are all like family, its adventurous, fun, and a real party."

Lucy cocked her head to the side, "That doesn't seem like an atmosphere bandits would like."

He scoffed, "what did you expect? a bunch of smoking brutes who drink and pillage all day ready to murder anyone who walked by?"

"N-no."

Natsu had been avoiding looking at the barely clothed princess since they set off, not wanting his gaze to wander over her for fear of his own control. He wasn't a monster but he knew damn well wasn't a saint either, it was different in the castle. There he _knew _there was someone always watching him for a wrong move, he had a mission to keep his focus off the girl, and she was...well wearing a lot more clothing than she was now. Here they where completely alone, the mission was over, and she was strutting around basically naked minus the thin torn cloth she wore now. No, Natsu had never been a Saint so he decided to try his best and avoid looking at the curvy beauty walking beside him. But the small hesitation in Lucy's voice and her stammer at the one simple word had him directing his gaze at her, willing his eyes to stay locked with hers, "you totally thought that didn't you Luce?"

said blonde lowered her gaze from his blushing, _stupid! of course Natsu wouldn't bring you to such a place, I mean look at how he is! he's the nicest man you have ever met!__  
_

When Lucy's gaze slid from his, Natsu lost his focus point. His gaze instantly dropped to her lips as her cheeks reddened and she chewed on the pouty pink flesh of her bottom lip. He stared distracted by the way she would wince slightly if she bit to hard and flick her tongue over the abused skin as if to sooth it and heal any injury her teeth might have caused. He held back a groan as his gaze drifted lower when she stumbled slightly, he had forgotten her current state of dress while he was distracted and instinctively lowered his gaze to check her wellbeing and was met with the sight of her nightgown somehow even more revealing than the night before. the top was torn a bit down the middle exposing even more of her generous cleavage and had a long tear up the side exposing her creamy skin up to her hip, _and I thought it would be bad reaching her __upper thigh..._Natsu felt like it took more effort to rip his gaze from her body than it took to get along with Gray. He cleared his throat hoping to get his focal point back before any wild fantasy's made their way into his head, "Its okay that you did, I don't mind you know?"

She looked up, giving natsu what he wanted, and smiled, "okay...sorry though. It was judgmental of me."

Natsu grinned, "s'okay Luce, you lived behind palace walls your whole life, experience and mistakes are the best way to learn what and what not to expect."

Lucy giggled, "Oh really? so life in Fairy Tail is predictable?"

He chuckled, "well...no. _but _you learn what to expect from people _other _than the ones at Fairy Tail."

She nodded, "okay so tell me about the people there."

"well for a start they are all Mange's."

"I figured as much from the state of my fathers entryway."

Another chuckle, "yeahhh, well pretty much everyone in Fairy Tail is great, you have already met Gray and a little bit of Ezra, she was the red haired women in armor sending off horrifying demon energy." He shivered causing Lucy to look at him oddly before continuing, "But I think you will get along with Levy the best, she likes books like you, everything from fables to facts."

Lucy smiled at the prospect of another well educated women with matching interests as hers, very few servants in the palace read even fewer had the time to chat with Lucy about books. "Really? I think I like her already, Is she nice?"

Natsu nodded, "super nice, peppy little midget."

Lucy furrowed her brows, "midget?"

"she will only come up to about your shoulder...so next to me heh."

"wow she is short, how cute."

He laughed, "yeah wait until you actually meet her."

"so who run's Fairy Tail?"

"Master Makarov, he's like a grandfather to me. Hes a great man a very powerful Mange."

Lucy would have asked Natsu to elaborate but by then he seemed lost in his own world, _memories with his makeshift family I suppose...a family he's welcoming me in to. _Lucy blushed at her own thoughts and enjoyed the sounds of the forest as the walked to her new home.

* * *

**one day later:**

Lucy's feet where killing her when she reached the grassy hilltop overlooking the huge building that was Fairy Tail, she stopped rubbing one of her aching feet to stare at the building dumbfounded. She looked back and forth between the building and a grinning Natsu, she huffed, "HOW ON EARTHLAND DID THE ROYAL KNIGHTS MISS THAT!?"

Natsu burst out laughing, "because!"

She stood there as he walked casually down the hill processing his simple and irrational answer before stumbling down the hill after him, she tripped once she reached the bottom where Natsu was waiting, "ouch!" she hit his chest as he caught her, "thanks Natsu."

He smiled down at her, "no problem Luce. You ready to meet the rest of Fairy Tail?"

Lucy began to nod then froze, "WAIT NO! N-Natsu! I'm hardly decent! your one thing but I cant meet strangers looking like this!"

Natsu frowned, _Im one thing? whats that supposed to mean? _Catching Lucy's worried look he quickly smiled again, "its finnneee Luce!"

She pouted and stomped her foot, "_Natsu_ I am not even wearing underwear!"_  
_

The image of Lucy in her bed from the night of the palace raid flashed through his mind followed by the one of her walking in the forest oblivious to his eyes on her exposed flesh, _I know Luce trust me **I**** know!**_He smiled and shrugged off his grey shirt issued to him by the palace, "here wear this then."**  
**

Lucy blushed and took the shirt from Natsu, trying not to stare at his finely toned chest. when she fully buttoned it she noticed it hit her lower thigh, she was suddenly glad for the overly long shirts her father issued to the Knights, "thank you Natsu."

He nodded and led her to the huge doors of Fairy Tail, then proceeded to kick them open and blast fire in a random direction, "IM HOME! MIRA IM HUNGRY!"

The entire guild went silent all eyes focused on the shirtless Dragon Slayer before shifting their gazes on lucy who had half hidden behind him from shock at their sheer numbers. she bounced on the balls of her feet ignoring the ache she felt in her legs. She was grateful when Gray made his way to the front of the crowed, "hey Lucy! how was the walk here?"

She smiled at him and walked a little more into view, "It was beautiful, a little tiering but absolutely stunning. Its sad it was my first time being in one of Fiore's forests but Im happy I got the experience."

Gray smiled and ignored the obvious looks of shock most of Fairy Tail wore at hearing Lucy's statement, "Im glad you liked it, I hope you get to see more of Fiore soon."

At this Lucy stepped completely away from Natsu and smiled shyly around the room, trying to be polite even though she was extremely uncomfortable with all the stares she was getting, "me too...and I hope everyone was okay after what had happened.."

Gray smiled softly at her and walked up to where she stood, "everyones fine thanks Lucy."

Lucy grinned, genuinely happy to hear that when she noticed something, something that seemed incredibly off to her and completely embarrassing, "OH MY! GRAY WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES?!" She squeaked in shock at the Black haired man's boxer clad form and ran to go hide behind Natsu.

Natsu felt Lucy's slightly trembling hands on his bare back and glared at the other man, "Damn it you fuckin ice stripper! don't scare Luce like that!"

Gray opened his mouth to reply when Lucy cut in, "I wasn't scared! just surprised!"

Natsu peered at her over his shoulder, "Then your hiding behind me why?"

"im not used to shirtless or naked me _sorry!"_

"Im shirtless."

She rolled her eyes, "Your different."

Natsu frowned as Gray grinned and mouthed 'your different.' to him before snickering. He glared before looking around the room finding what he was looking for he smiled, "Ah! Levy! I wanted you to meet Lucy, when I told her you like books and stuff like she does she got all excited."

Lucy blushed and swatted Natsu's back, "_Natsu!"_

He looked at her curiously, his head cocked to the side like a lost puppy, "what?"

"Ugh! do you even know what embarrassment feels like!"

Natsu was about to reply when a petite blue haired girl in an orange dress walked up to them slowly, a somewhat shy smile lighting up her face. "You wanted to meet me Princess Lucy?" The girl gave a slight curtsy, a small blush staining the bridge of her nose and cheeks.

Lucy walked away from Natsu and up to the girl, "oh Kami please don't do that! I left the castle because I absolutely appall such a formal life, and I was hoping to maybe...uh be friends...only if you wanted of course!" Lucy scratched the back of her head and blushed, "and if you do want to be friends calling me so formally and curtsying seems like such a distant way to start it, plus I hardly look like the princess people always wanted me to be, I never was much of a princess anyways."

Levy blinked then grinned, "Okay! as you know i'm Levy! do you mind if I call you Lu-chan?"

Lucy grinned back, "Lu-chan? that sounds fantastic!" she blushed and looked at the floor, "I actually never really had friends...I had a maid who I liked to think was my friend and she seemed fine with it but she always kept that formal air...it just didn't feel right. My first friend was actually Natsu...so If i'm bad at the whole girl friend thing I'm sorry!"

The noise, that had picked up slightly in the guild silenced, and Levy furrowed her brows, "wait so Lu-chan you have never seen Fiore and have never had friends? what did they do keep you locked in the palace your whole life?" The last part of her statement was said with a humors air but Levy along with the rest of the guild noticed both Natsu and Lucy flinch, Levy covered her mouth with her hands, "Oh...oh Kami Lu-chan! oh...I'm so sorry! did they really..." she trailed off.

Lucy shifted awkwardly, "Its okay Levy...and yes, I never left the palace walls and if I did I was always restricted. Mother wanted me to see the world and live my life...but Father believed it was beneath a royal."

Natsu patted Lucy on the head, "Don't worry Luce you will see plenty of Fiore and Make tons of new friends now that your here." He smiled down at her, "now Im going to talk to the master, find Happy and get some food. Im sure Levy will show you around introduce you to people and stuff. Ill see you later okay?"

Lucy bit her lip, half of her wanted to grab Natsu's wrist and ask him to stay with her while the other half wanted to explore the new environment. she ended up letting Natsu go and turning to Levy, "sooo anyone else here that might want to be my friend?"


	6. Ch 6: The Queens Promise

**DISCLAIMER: I have no ownership over Fairy Tail**

* * *

**back in the palace...**

"THEY WHAT?!" the king was sitting on his thrown, his wife beside him looking annoyed, the head of the royal knights stood on one knee before them.

The Knight took deep breath, "They took the princess with them your highness, from what I could see. she left willingly."

The king practically growled, "my daughter would not shame me in such a way! how on Earthland would she meet one of those damn Fairy Tail Bandits anyways?"

The knight before him shifted uncomfortably, "well you see your Majesty...Natsu was one of them, undercover we believe."

At this the Queen looked up, her husbands face had gone terribly red from anger, she looked at the poor man kneeling before them, "you are dismissed get back to your post." the knight nodded thankfully and bowed before hurrying from the thrown room. once he had gone Layla put her hand over her husbands clenched fist, "now Jude calm down, Natsu seemed to like Lucy, I'm sure she's fine."

Jude sneered, "yes dear. I'm sure she's just _fine_ being some hussy and tainting the royal blood in that bastard's bed!"

Layla looked at her husband shocked, "our daughter is _not _some hussy! If what that knight said is true I can only see two reasons as to why she would leave!"

he scoffed, "really please enlighten me because I can only see this as a way to spite me and get attention from a man by exploring his bed!"

"NOT EVERYTHING IS ABOUT YOU!" the queen took a deep breath to calm herself, "the only reason I can see for Lucy's running off is that she is either in love with Natsu and wants to see the world with him, or she had finally had enough of being locked up and drew her last straw at being forced to marry a man over twice her age!"

the king frowned, "it is her job to marry for her country. She should know that. I'm sending a team out to find her, we will search every inch of Fiore until we do so, and as of now, Natsu is a wanted man. Anyone to bring him to me dead or alive shall be rewarded greatly. If Lucy is with him, she is to be brought to me alive."

Layla frowned, "but dear."

"LAYLA! i am king, my decision is final, no buts."

Layla buried her face in her hands as husband left, hoping for both Lucy and Natsu's safety on their journey, "good luck baby girl, be safe." Her last words came out as an angry sob she hated how helpless she felt and she would be damned before she let that feeling stay. She would do anything in her power to protect her daughter and her friend. She left the thrown room with new determination in her eyes. She walked through the destroyed palace halls straight to the resting station and living quarters for the royal knights. all movement seised when she entered the room, it was unusual for the queen to visit so everyone was silent as they turned their full attention to her, bowing respectively. She took a deep breath and looked at each man, "okay boys, tell me everything you know and think about Natsu no lies, I want to know what kind of man he is. None of this will be relayed to the king, no one shall be persecuted for their honest thoughts. So tell me, who the hell wasNatsu Dragneel?"

* * *

**back at fairy tail:**

"GO NATSU!" Lucy looked towards the shout from where she sat with Levy and the two girls she had been introduced to, Ezra and Juvia. She giggled at the sight of Natsu standing on the bar trying to catch Happy who has stolen his food, several other Fairy Tail mange's where laughing and shouting encouraging things to either of the two.

The three girls caught Lucy's giggled and followed her line of sight to the pink haired mange, Levy smiled, Ezra looked confused, and Juvia sighed happily, "Juvia understands you longing Lucy-chan. she feels the same way about Gray-sama."

Lucy blushed slightly, "hmm yeah Gray's great."

Juvia's eye's widened, "You are Juvia's rival in love?"

Lucy blushed wildly, "N-no! kami no! Gray is a great guy a great _friend _only a friend!"

Juvia narrowed her eyes and leaned across the table so her and Lucy's faces where mere inches apart, "Lucy-chan is not lusting after Juvia's Gray-sama?"

Lucy shook her head rapidly, "no! you would look better with him anyways...and Im just not interested in Gray like that, I swear!"

Juvia blushed and backed up, "you think Juvia would look good with Gray-sama, even better than you, a princess, would?"

"yes."

"you think Juvia and Gray would make beautiful children together?"

Lucy looked at her oddly but shrugged, "Yes I think they would be cute."

Juvia blushed and looked over at the crowd of people, Gray was currently sitting on a bar stool laughing, she slowly stood from her seat and walked over to him. the moment she reached him everyone quieted, it was unusual for Juvia to do anything other than stalk Gray. he looked at her, slightly scared, "Uh..hi Juvia whats up?"

She blushed, "Gray-sama, Lucy-chan believes we would look good together and would make beautiful children together. Juvia has the approval of a princess, Juvia wishes to marry Gray-sama."

Gray looked at Juvia before shifting his attention to Lucy, Levy, and Ezra, "Lucy! why did you say that!?"

Ezra glared at Gray, "the princess has every right to say as she pleases."

Gray gulped, "uh yeah...sorry.."

Lucy shook her head, "Hey uh Juvia...I think your moving a bit fast for Gray."

Gray scoffed, "a _bit_ fast?! I dont want to be with her! this isn't fast its impossible!"

Juvia pouted, "Grey-sama does not love Juvia?" suddenly the guild started flooding with water as Juvia sat in a corner with a rain doll repeating 'drip drop' over and over again.

Lucy freaked out and tried to keep Natsu's shirt and her nightgown down as the flood of water rushes over her, she was thrown under only to be pulled up by Ezra, "E-ezra! what did I do?!"

Ezra looked at her, "nothing princess. Juvia is just sensitive," her face became angry as she looked at Gray, "and _someone _needs to learn how to be gentle."

Grey grinned sheepishly, "y-yeah sorry Ezra...HEY JUVIA...how bout we go uh get some Ice cream or something?"

The guild instantly drained of water, "Juvia and Gray-sama go out on a date?"

before Gray could reply Juvia was dragging him from the guild. Lucy smiled relived, "it seems interesting here...so uh how do I um go about joining Fairy Tail? if thats okay?" she blushed and looked at the floor.

Levy smiled from her seat at the bar and Ezra blushed too looking at the princess, "Of course its okay Lucy, Fairy Tail can use more cute things!"

Lucy looked confused, "c-cute?"

Levy giggled, "Ezra likes cute things and strawberries."

Lucy looked over the lean armored girl, _she likes cute things and...strawberries? _she giggled at her own thoughts, "that's unexpected but cool, so uh how do I join?"

before either of the the girls could respond Natsu showed up, "simple! we just tell Master and is he says okay well then your part of Fairy Tail! lets go meet him now!"

Lucy nodded and let Natsu drag her off, waving goodbye to her new friends. She looked up at the pink haired main, studying his scarf, "so...Natsu..Levy, Ezra, and Juvia are super nice...thanks for introducing me."

Natsu grinned, "no problem Luce!"

She nodded, "um natsu...just one other thing..."

"huh? yeah?"

"well my leaving the palace was not exactly planned so I have nothing but the clothes on my back and half of those aren't even mine..how on Earthland am I going to survive..where am I going to live?"

He shrugged, "well loads of people live in the dorms not to far away but I live in the city...better food there."

lucy smiled, "the city...it must be nice to live in the city...but Natsu living requires money."

"so make money."

she rolled her eyes, _yeah Natsu I can just magically make money. _

before she could say anything else Natsu opened a door she hadn't even realized was in the hall, "Hey master, this is Lucy she wants to be part of Fairy Tail!"

Lucy was surprised at what she saw, he had to be the shortest person in the history of Earthland. he was sitting on his desk playing with his mustache smiling widely at her. he looked her over once before giving Natsu a thumbs up, "never thought I could count on you to bring in something so eye catching, _nice _Natsu!"

Natsu tried to hid his grin and Lucy blushed, "t-thank you? does that mean I can..."

Makarov grinned, "welcome to Fairy Tail Lucy."

Lucy couldn't help it she squealed, did a little happy dance, ran up and hugged Master Makarov, "Oh thank you! thank you! thank you!" she grinned and Jumped on Natsu kissing him on the cheek before running off to go tell her new friends.

Natsu smiled as he watched her go. when the door shut behind her he turned back to Master Makarov, "thank old man."

"just watch her Natsu, she's a nice girl but she's still the princess someone is bound to be looking or her."

He nodded, "and uh Master?"

The old man raised his brow, "yes Natsu?"

"I was wondering if she could have some of the profit from the things at the palace raid...she did give them to us so its not like she didn't work for them and she has no money..."

Makarov smiled, "she can have 300,000 jewels so she can get on her feet and but some clothes, cant have her running around in only your shirt...no one would get any work done."

Natsu frowned at the idea of Lucy being gawked at by so many men but nodded and thanked Master Makarov before heading off to collect Lucy's jewels for her. when he walked back out to the bar, she was sitting on a stool examining her hand, he walked up behind her and smiled, "pink huh?"

She jumped and twirled around in her chair, "y-yeah that girl, Mira? said I could pick any color Fairy tail mark I wanted..."

He grinned wildly "it suits you, annnnd guess what!"

She grinned, loving Natsu's childish ways of expressing things, "what?"

"Master gave you 300,000 jewels in payment for the palace raid, you did help after all."

Natsu smiled at the glittering joy in Lucy's eyes, he was glad he brought her here. she never seemed _this _happy in the palace, he was shaken from his daze when lucy grabbed his arm, "c'mon Natsu lets go shopping! I need new clothes and I don't know my way around the city, come on! lets go!"

He chuckled and allowed himself to be dragged out of the room, "HEY HAPPY LETS GO! WE'RE GOING TO THE CITY!"

Happy quickly caught up to the two of them, "AYE!"

the trio left the guild in high spirits, preparing for the half hour walk to the train station to get the town.

* * *

**Back at the palace:**

Layla sighed and looked out at the palace gardens, it looked like a tornado had gone through it, _all the knights seemed to think Natsu was a great man. They also seemed to believe that he and Lucy where much more into each other than they let on...none of them seemed to have any genuine hard feelings toward him even after what happened, they said he and the bandits didn't hurt anyone. _She smiled at the idea of her daughter being in the care of Natsu, she had never wanted anything but her daughters happiness. her daughter had always wanted to travel the world and fall in love. Layla promised herself she would give her daughter what she wanted, a chance at all that. now all she had to do was figure out how...

* * *

**chapter was kinda short but next one will be longer oh well.**


	7. Ch 7 Shopping!

**okay so first off a quick thanks to moka'sdragonofdeath because he pointed out that I was typing Mange instead of Mage. I hadn't even realized I was doing that and now I feel kind of stupid for knowing the spelling but still spelling it wrong. I fixed it in every chapter because I hated the idea of it being there. **

**anyways, DISCLAIMER: we all know I own nothing of Fairy Tail!**

* * *

By the time Natsu, Lucy, and Happy reached the town Lucy had an grin painted on her face Natsu worried would end up permanent. She was new to everything in the 'outside world' and embraced it with open arms, too into her surrounding to care she was only wearing a shirt, that is until she got to town and Natsu left her for a moment to run to his place and change. It felt like the very second he left a strange man approached her, she wrinkled her nose at the smell of booze oozing out of every one of his pores. She kept trying to politely get him to leave her alone, praying natsu would get back soon, when the man grabbed her wrist trying to drag her off somewhere she was 100% sure she didn't want to be. Just as the Man pulled her up from the fountain she was seated on he was lifted in the air by the neck, "Hey! what the hell do you thing your doing?"

The man wriggled from Natsu's gasp and ran down the street screaming his apology, Lucy giggled then flushed when she noticed Natsu, he wasn't wearing much she blushed at the sight of his bare chest. she had been trying so hard to ignore it when he was walking around shirtless only to find he exposes himself in such a way all the time, "s-so I think I should start with the...necessities."

He smiled, "mmkay like what?"

"..well housing...and clothes..and some food."

He nodded, "okay so a house! what kind of place are you looking for?"

She thought for a second about what her idea home would be if she was a normal citizen taking her first steps in the world never knowing anything about royal life, "I want something small...but not too small. a kitchen, bathroom, one bedroom, uh space for maybe a coffee table or something and a decent closet."

"okay that should be easy enough, I think I saw a place by the canal for rent on the way back here, wanna check it out?"

Lucy beamed, "Yes! lead the way Natsu!"

Natsu smiled down at her and walked toward where he had seen the 'for rent' sign pointing out things about the town he knew she would find interesting, he chuckled lightly when the first thing she thought to do when she saw the canal was to walk along the curb using her arms as the only balance to keep her from falling in. He couldn't help but think she was cute like that, enjoying her own little adventure in something that seemed so normal to him, he was so distracted by the way her hips would sway as she walked and by the sound of her joyous laughter. so distracted he almost missed the apartment for rent, "Oi lucy! this is the place!"

Lucy upon taking one look at the building, grinned and ran inside asking about the apartment for rent when she reached the front counter. when Natsu walked in she quickly jumped on him in an attempt to hug the lie out of him, "NATSU! it has everything I wanted and its only 70,000 jewels a month! lets go check it out!"

Natsu, who was trying to ignore the fact that lucy was still almost completely naked nodded, "okay, cool thats 30,000 less than Fairy Hills, good deal. lead the way Lucy."

she did, and she squealed in delight when she walked around the apartment,apparently happy it was fully furnished. "ITS PERFECT! ILL TAKE IT!"

The landlady nodded and asked for first month payment up front, lucy promptly gave her the money in exchange for her house key. When she had finished paying and they left the apartment Natsu looked around, "okay where to next?"

Lucy blushed, "well next Ill need necessities like underwear, clothes, and hygiene products."

Natsu nodded and took her from shop to shop, quickly becoming shocked at Lucy's...taste when they entered the underwear shop she just **had **to go in. He tried to ignore the fact that the underwear she was throwing into her basket got smaller and smaller and yep even smaller. every time he glanced her direction she seemed to be holding up something either entirely lace or nothing but a small bit of fabric and strings somehow finding a matching bra for everything and throwing that in too. Lucy had an immense love of everything silk, lacy, or sparkly, he tried his best not to imagine her in any of the lingerie. it proved to be one of the hardest tasks of his life when she was looking at several very small complicated lace pieces that in his mind could not **possibly** be necessary, "Uh Luce what are those?"

She blushed a little and held one of them up it was pink and black, covered in lace ending in a tiny skirt above where her hips wold be, "this is a lace slip with garters. pretty right?" she held up a few more naming them with a blush still stained on her face, "and this is a baby doll, this one too, oh and this one is a mesh teddy...father would always flip when he saw me shopping in catalogs for these kinds of underwear...said it wasn't appropriate for a princess, and an un married one that. he said it was a whores underwear...I just think they are pretty...and since he's not around I could finally buy some..." she furrowed her brows and held the first one up to herself looking in the mirror, "do you think they're a whores underwear?"

It took physical effort for Natsu to keep his Jaw from dropping to the floor. He felt his mouth begin to water as he imagined Lucy in the tiny pink and black lace slip she currently held up to herself. _whores? no...tempting and inviting? yes. Irresistible and screaming 'fuck me now'? most __definite yes. _Instead of voicing his thought he smiled, "Nah Luce its just underwear. underwear can't change who you are thats ridiculous." she seemed to like his answer because she smiled and threw the lingerie into her basket before walking off and paying._  
_

The next shop wasn't much easier on Natsu's mind, Lucy's idea of clothes seemed to be as far off as she could get from palace life. every skirt or pair of shorts was tiny as hell, the shirts all looked like they would be like a second skin, even the few dresses she bought where what could only be described as sexy. Natsu did his best to keep himself from banging his head against the wall in a sad attempt to wake up from what was quickly becoming a nightmare, _and I thought that all would be well once she bought some clothes, but noooo she had to go all rebel on her father and buy THE TINEST FUCKING THINGS SHE CAN FIT IN!_

By the time they had finished Lucy had bought her clothes, a bikini -just in case she said-, pajamas, various soaps and perfumes, several things for her apartment, food, and even a whip she insisted was necessary for protection. when they reached her apartment she asked Natsu to set some of her bags down while she made up her bed with her new pink and white sheets before running and taking a shower, promising to make dinner for them both when she was out. Natsu flopped down on her freshly made bed trying to ignore the smell of peaches wafting from under the bathroom door, Lucy always smelled strongly of peaches, even without the body wash. it drove his enhanced senses wild as he waited for her to finish, when she did his eyes widened, she had changed into a blue mini skirt and blue and white sleeveless top, "okay sooooo what do you want for dinner?"

_you...really really badly, _he brushed the thought away and shrugged, "whatever works as long as theres a lot of it!"

She giggled and quickly whipped up a meal, a huge meal consisting of pretty much everything she bought. _hey Im free why not celebrate? _when they finished Natsu taught her several card games, they sat on her bed playing and poking fun at each other until it was late, Lucy yawned, "well today was fun Natsu, tell me more about the guild tomorrow okay?" she turned when she got no reply and poked the side of his head. he was asleep. she sighed and looked over to her armchair where Happy currently lie asleep as well. she sighed and quickly changed into her pajamas before flopping into bed and throwing the covers over both herself and Natsu, "well its a big bed and only one night, what could it hurt?"

* * *

**The next morning:**

Natsu woke up to the smell of pancakes and peaches. he furrowed his brow, neither him or Happy could cook and his bed never smelled like peaches hell his whole place smelled mainly of ashes...not that he minded. He sighed figured his nose had just one haywire...that is until he heard her, "NATSSUUU! GET UP IF YOU WANT BREAKFAST!"

Suddenly Natsu met realization and decided if he could, he would punch realization in the face. _I don't remember going home last night...I didn't go home. she should be killing me right now. I was in her bed and from the smell of peaches she was too...didn't she care at all? _he grinned, _guess she __didn't...ill have to remember that. _"whats for breakfast Luce?"

He walked in the kitchen to see her smiling, still in her violet pajama shorts and tank top, she was holding up massive plates of Pancakes, toast, and bacon, "what do you think?"

He grinned and took a plate from her, _that I should fall asleep at your place more often? _He took one more look at lucy before diving in.

Lucy ate quietly as she watched Natsu, she couldn't figure out how Natsu could eat so much if her life depended on it, she shrugged figuring it was a Dragon Slayer thing. She flushed when her mind wondered to how close they had been this morning, her head resting against his chest and his arms around her, _it was nice...embarrassing but nice..._she cleared her throat, still flushed, "so uh Natsu what are we doing today?"

Said pink haired man looked up, quickly swallowing a piece of bacon, "Hmmm I thought we could help you practice your celestial magic. we don't have a celestial mage at the guild so I bet everyones curious and Im sure you could use the practice."

She grinned and nodded, running back to her room to change asking Natsu to do the dishes while she was gone he grunted in response and picked up Happy's now empty plate of fish. by the time Lucy had finished getting ready the dishes where dry and put away, She ran into the room in the same outfit from yesterday, when natsu raised a brow she pouted, "what? I only wore it inside yesterday and only for a few hours so its not like its dirty!"

He smiled at her and motioned for her to lead the way from the apartment so they could head to the train station, she giggled and did so happily chatting about how much she loves the town. when they arrived at the guild a little over an our later they where immediately ambushed by the trio of lucy's new friends, levy grinned and held out a present to Lucy, "Hey Lu-chan! Ezra, Juvia, and I wanted to do something nice for you as a welcome! the whole guild is gonna have a party later thanks to Mira and Cana but we wanted to do something extra you know?"

Lucy blushed, "oh girls you didn't have to..."

Ezra looked over the girl smiling softly at her kindness. seeing the smile Natsu wanted to run from discomfort but stayed for Lucy's sake. Ezra opened up the cardboard box she held, "we wanted to, I bought some strawberry cake from a small town a few miles from here, they make the best strawberry cake. I thought you should try it."

Lucy nodded and thanked Ezra happily, before sitting at a table with the girls and Natsu. Levy held out what she had next, a bright orange present. Lucy quickly tore it open revealing a stack of book's they where a complete series of mage encyclopedias, "I figured this way you could learn about the different kinds of Magic people use. If you have any questions just let me know."

Lucy smiled again and blushed thanking Levy as well. Juvia proudly held out what she had next, a small blue package. "Juvia saw this in a shop and thought Lucy-chan would like it. Juvia is not sure what it does but knew it was right for you."

Lucy quickly opened the present and held up what Juvia had given her, Ezra and Levy both made noises of happy surprise and Natsu raised a brow. it was a silver key with a strange blue shape in the middle of it, Natsu grinned, "what is it?"

Lucy grinned back, "its the key for Nikora, they are used for pets by celestial spirit mage's. Thanks Juvia!"

They all looked at Lucy oddly, Juvia was smiling proudly at her well picked gift. Ezra spoke first, "celestial mage's have keys for their...pets?"

Lucy nodded, "Yes _th__e Canis Minor _aka Nikora has a very low combat power and come in all sorts of colors. its a surprise to what color you get though, they are kinda like dogs. I have seen a photo of one once, they're super cute."

She nodded and Levy bounced in her seat excitedly, "can we see how you form a contract?"

Lucy nodded, smacking Natsu on the arm lightly when he stated that the actual contract is boring, and held up the key, "gate of the Canis Minor I open thee! Nikora!" Lucy grinned when a white snow man dog hybrid thing appeared before them. she quickly made her contract and re-named it Plue. the three girl's looked at Plue with different expressions of happiness, Ezra blushed slightly and patted it on the head, deeming it adorable. the two other girls agreed.

Natsu stared at it as happy shook its paw and offered it some fish, "Lucy...I don't know what's wrong with your eyes but that is _not _a dog."

The four girls glared at Natsu, "SHUT UP NATSU! pule can be a dog if he wants!"

Natsu held up his hands in defense, more afraid of being murdered by Ezra for denying Plue's being 'adorable' than anything. "okay okay its a dog!"

The girls nodded happily and began chatting and eating their cake, Plue sitting on Lucy's lap shaking like a leaf. Natsu walked of to the bar for some fire whiskey deciding to let Lucy talk to her new friends before they began her training. nearly an hour later Lucy tapped him on the shoulder smiling politely at him and Cana who had taken a seat on the bar by him, "uh sorry I took so long Natsu...you said we where going to train me in my magic?"

He nodded, "yeah you ready?"

She smiled, "yeah!"

"okay then, lets go. later Cana."

The brunette girl grunted and lifted a barrel of booze to her lips in response waving them away. Lucy giggled and followed natsu out of the guild and into the grass, "okay so what now?"

He grinned and assumed a fighting position, "pick a spirit to fight and we see what it can do!"

* * *

**okay so next chapter: Lucy's Magic and the Queens Plan.**


End file.
